


dragon's blood

by havisham



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Sitting, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 13:26:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: Yon-Rogg uses a weapon of last resort against Carol -- but it's unpredictable and so is she.





	dragon's blood

Vers dragged his body back to the ship and told him in not many words how things would go now from on: he would tell the Supreme Intelligence of her existence, of her protection of of C-53 and alliance with the Skrulls. He didn't listen. He often didn't, with Vers, and he was ready to concede that this was a problem. 

He felt around for something and found it. Good. 

“Sorry, Vers,” he said, wincing. “If I went back to Hala now, the Supreme Intelligence and Ronan would take turns fucking me over until there’s nothing left.” 

“That’s the point,” Vers replied. “Enjoy your trip.” 

He didn’t want to have to do this, but really, she gave him no choice. He grabbed a packet of dragon’s blood from a secret compartment in his suit and blew the dust of into her face, which contorted into a perfect picture of disgust. 

“You fucking asshole,” she spat. “I thought you were above cheap tricks?” 

Yon-Rogg shrugged -- or would’ve, if he wasn’t sure that his left shoulder was broken. “We both know that’s not true now.” 

She dropped him and started looking for the antidote. If he was smart, he’d use this time to get away. Not back to Hala, but away. Some place that the Kree would have a harder time finding him and punishing him for his failure. 

Also, he didn’t like seeing the effects of dragon’s blood. It tended to be messy. Vers seemed to have come to the conclusion that she didn’t have the antidote and decided to search him instead. She was rough with him, which was a pity. Vers did love to hold grudges. 

“I had to do it,” he told her. “I can’t lose, Vers.” 

“Wrong, on both accounts. ” she said. “And my name isn’t Vers, you know.” 

He wanted to roll his eyes. He couldn’t possibly think of her as Carol-Dan. Could he? 

Vers pushed him back down. Then she kissed him, roughly and with contempt dripping off her lips. The powdered blood could be spread with saliva and other bodily fluids, which was why it was truly the weapon of last resort. Without a partner to help through the heat, the affected party would be fully incapacitated. 

But the likelihood of blowback was too high -- no one sane would use in such close quarters as Yon-Rogg had done. He felt it take hold of him even as Vers pulled away from him, the wetness of her mouth lingering hot against his. Fuck. He was supposed to be thinking about escaping, not -- this -- not -- _her --_

He was willing to concede that he’d made some mistakes. His original mission to C-53 had been to eliminate Mar-Vell and take back her experimental drive. Terran interference hadn’t even been considered a possibility. But Vers had interfered. She’d looked at him, so bold and daring, taken a shot at something she couldn’t possibly understood and -- 

She’d become something so much more than a brave but doomed woman. 

Yon-Rogg had given her his blood -- it was an unorthodox method, not authorized by anyone, but the intermingling of his Kree blood and the power of the experimental drive -- it had mixed into a potent blend. If not for that chip on Vers’ neck, dialed in directly to the Supreme Intelligence’s power and sway, Vers would’ve gone rogue years ago. 

It was like his mind was split in two. He could analyze his chances for getting out alive all while watching how his body was stripped and taken, all the tricks and secrets of his and Vers’ old rendezvous habits laid bare like this. They usually didn’t get naked -- couldn’t get naked, honestly, not on missions and rarely on Hala -- but that was fine. Their suits were built for access. 

But right now Vers was tearing into his suit, using her power to do it. She had so much of it and she could do whatever she wanted. He was so hard against her that he thought that he would pass out. He didn't. Instead, he gripped at her side as if he would break otherwise. Then she huffed, amused at how hard he held on, and shook him loose. 

“Vers,” he muttered, panting. He was in hell. Why was he getting so aroused while she looked much the same as always -- hair maybe a little more disheveled, skin flushed pink, and her suit, more or less open -- all right, she wasn't the same as usual at all. The only thing that was the same was the expression in her face. The same daring look, the same eyes that said she didn't give a fuck.

“Don't talk,” she muttered. It was an order, despite her low voice. He swallowed hard and obeyed. He wanted her so much that he thought it was a pity she wouldn't kill him right then and there. Nothing could be as satisfying as death in her hands. 

She was straddling him, her thighs on each side of his face. When she leaned down, he could smell her arousal and he wanted it. He lifted his head in entreaty, but she pushed a hand against his throat. “Don’t move.” 

“How will I get you off then, Vers?” 

“Not my name,” Vers said with gritted teeth. 

“ _Vers_ ,” he repeated, deliberately. “Give my mouth something to do if you don’t want to hear it.” 

“I’ve never liked your arrogance,” Vers said, sliding upwards until her cunt pressed against his mouth, hot and _there_. He needed no further invitation to do it. It was a melancholy thought that this would likely be the last time he would ever be able to do this with Vers. He had enjoyed it. 

The dragon’s blood was waning -- it was not as strong on the Kree as it was for other species, and only did work as a lesson in humiliation for those who let their emotions run rampant anyway -- so he had to hurry. 

She tasted like power, untrammeled and endless, her Terran blood mixed with his -- addicting and — 

One last _effort_ \-- 

“Vers,” he muttered against her skin, “it’s not like they’re going to stop, you know.” 

“Carol,” she said with gritted teeth. She gripped at his hair.

“Carol,” he started to say, but forgot the rest. It was the last time and it would never be enough. 

*

Carol -- not Vers -- stuffed him back into into the ship. Stiff-faced for more reasons than stubbornness, he listened to what she told him. He was too tired to struggle. 

“Tell ‘em who sent ya,” she said with a smirk and let him go back to Hala, the weight of his failures on his chest. 


End file.
